Never Say Never
by followerofanpu
Summary: McGarrett does a really stupid thing, and Danny is not going to let it go. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

She was going to really do it. She had been thinking about it for a long time, but never had the courage to go through with it until now.

The young woman stood on the cliff, wind whipping her hair. She stood there for a long time listening to the constant breaking of the surf below.

All of her life, Mary yearned to be by the sea. It called to her. That sweet siren song. Such beautiful music. Mary had grown up in the Midwest. Her father owned a dairy farm. Never before had she seen the ocean, but it called to her nevertheless. When her father passed on, she sold the farm and bought a one-way plane ticket to Honolulu. She wanted warmth, palm trees, and the ocean. Now she was living her dream, but the reality was much less pleasant. Sure, the island of Oahu was paradise. Natural beauty abounded. The cost of living, however, was a nightmare. Mary quickly found herself in a crummy apartment several miles from her beloved ocean with a car that barely ran. The only work she had been able to find was waiting tables at a diner that mainly catered to tourists. She was barely able to keep her bills paid, much less keep herself fed and clothed.

She had been foolish to come out here. Mary was so distraught. This was, it seemed, the only way out. She had just been too afraid to admit it. Now that she had, it was only a matter of going through with it. So why hadn't she jumped?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was now or never. She extended one leg out into nothingness, and heard someone shout. Startled, she twisted around and began to fall. Someone grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up. She was then pushed down to the ground by a tall, athletic man.

"What were you thinking, huh? You really think suicide is going to solve all your problems?"

The man was pinning her down. Through wide eyes, Mary stared up at this stunning man as he continued to yell at her. Short dark hair, tanned skin. Beautiful tattoos on equally beautiful muscled arms that were keeping her securely pinned to the ground. Then she noticed the gun at his hip and the badge.

"Please don't arrest me," she pleaded.

The man looked down at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"I can't."

He stared at her for several moments, then sighed heavily.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mary Youngblood."

"I'm Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O."

Of course! McGarrett was a legend. Mary had heard all about him and his team. They were famous.

After a few more tense moments, he let her up.

"Why would a pretty girl like you want to kill herself?"

"Life isn't worth living when you're all alone."

Her words stunned him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

"I've never had money," she continued. "Never had a job I enjoyed. I've never even . . ."

She blushed and turned away. He reached out and cupped her face with his hands.

"Never say never," he said softly.

He was then kissing her with a passion that she had only dreamed of. Intoxicating was his taste. Every kiss seemed to ignite flames inside her blood.

"More," she whispered to him. "Please."

McGarrett swiftly shed his shirt and once again pushed her roughly to the ground. He then yanked off his belt, kicked off his shoes, and pulled down his pants. Mary couldn't help but stare at his body. The man seemed to be hard everywhere! He was then undressing her. In no time at all, she was completely naked. He was then straddling her and kissing her even more fiercely than before. She moaned and opened her legs for him as he pressed a knee between her thighs. She cried out as he suddenly thrust inside her, hurting her and pleasing her at the same time. He paused for only a second, barely giving her body time to adjust, before he began thrusting even harder inside her.

"Yes!" she cried, digging her fingers into his back. "Yes!"

"How does it feel?" he asked as he continued thrusting in and out.

"So good," she whimpered.

"Is this something worth living for?"

"Yes! Oh, God. Yes!"

She clung to him as her body tightened. She felt him respond in kind, and it wasn't long until McGarrett came inside her. Mary's eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm immediately followed his.

They then lay together in the grass. Waves continued to crash at the rocks below. Seagulls screeched overhead.

"Thank you," Mary whispered.

McGarrett didn't say anything, but Mary felt his lips turn into a smile as he gently kissed her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have that look again," Danny observed from the passenger seat.

"What look?" McGarrett asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Okay, who's the girl?"

McGarrett laughed.

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Steven. You know I hate that! That's like my number one pet peeve."

McGarrett grinned, loving how much this was annoying Danny.

"Besides," Danny continued, "you only get that look on your face when you get laid. So I ask again, who is she?"

McGarrett sighed dramatically.

"Can't you just let this go?"

"No, I will not let it go. Just tell me."

"Fine! Her name is Mary Youngblood. I caught her this morning before she took a swan dive off Waimea Point."

"How romantic," Danny muttered. "You booked her right?"

"No, I thought I would leave that to you."

"Ha! Very funny. Seriously, you arrested her, right?"

"No, Danny. I didn't."

"Are you serious? I must not have heard you right, because last time I checked, suicide is against the law."

"Danny, relax."

"No, I will not relax, Steven!" fumed Danny. "I want to know why you decided to ignore police protocol."

McGarrett frowned and gunned the accelerator.

"I'm through discussing this."

"Oh, my, God. You mean to tell me that the reason you didn't arrest her was because you were having sex with her! Are you out of your mind?"

"Okay, yes," McGarrett admitted. "What I did was stupid and unprofessional."

"Completely!"

"But I couldn't resist. There was just something about her. I don't know what it was, but it was powerful."

"Unbelievable," Danny mumbled.

"Look, promise me you won't say anything."

"Whatever. I promise."

He crossed his arms and looked over at McGarrett.

"So are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know."

They drove in silence for several miles.

"So, where are we going, Romeo?" Danny asked.

"Honolulu airport. There's been a murder."


End file.
